


It's Not Okay

by Jade_Maverick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Maverick/pseuds/Jade_Maverick
Summary: She loved him. He knew she loved him.He knew. Even without her telling him.She was always, always smiling at him.Even as she kneeled before them, she smiles at him, still. A pained smile. A smile that shouldn't even be on her face."It's okay."
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	It's Not Okay

She loved him. He _knew_ she loved him.

From the day she arrived, she was kind. She was understanding. She never stepped over the boundaries of his life, but settled at a distance. Slowly, she took steps nearer. Every good morning, every hello, every small talk, every conversation, every meal brought to him when he forgets to eat, every cup of tea poured for him, every touch of shoulder, every small hug she would give when she somehow saw how broken he was, every smile…

Always… always smiling at him. 

The kiss they shared yesterday. The final proof of her feelings. 

He knew. Even without her telling him, he _knew_.

And now, as she kneeled before them, she smiles, still. A pained smile. A smile that shouldn't even be on her face. 

As the sound of another person's voice unfreezes that moment, and a flash of green crosses before his eyes, her final words before the light hit her was all he could think of.

"It's okay." Her lips weakly lifting to the smile he remembers being given _every single day._

With a resounding thud her body hits the ground, unmoving. He mustn't give his true feelings away. He stood tall, looking at the corpse with steely eyes as though merely looking at insignificant dirt. 

"She seemed fond of you wasn't she? You didn't hypnotize the poor girl did you? Too bad she was a mudblood eh? Quite a body she has, and her face looked absolutely angelic!" The death eater beside him which he could care less what his name was, guffawed. "Such a pleasure killing off such a hopeful soul. Too bad the other men couldn't see it." He blathered on with twisted mirth.

He couldn't care less what the man was saying. He slowly drowned out his droning voice as they walked away from her lifeless body, lost in his own thoughts.

Never again will he hear her melodic voice say good morning to him, say hello. Never again shall they have those small talks and lengthy conversations. Never again will he hear her knock on his door, opening it to see her with a tray of food. Never again will they share a cup of tea. Never again will he feel her gentle touch, her hugs, and the one kiss they had that he longed to feel again.

Never again will he see the bright smile given to him everytime she saw him.

"It's okay." 

No. No it's not okay. And it never will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Just popped into my head when I was in a sad state of mind. 
> 
> I hate sad endings, but many seem to like reading it. Though I do like the pain of the story, I still wish for a happy ending.
> 
> Fiction is my escape for real world sad endings. So this may not have a happy ending, but in my mind it certainly does. 😆


End file.
